


《如何隐瞒你的秘密》

by raojia



Series: 兽耳兽尾好文明 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.loveless设定，纯洁与否一眼便知【？2.有奇怪的色情描写出没，来看小王快乐撸大猫3. 有并未完善逻辑的自设结局提及，请勿较真。梗源@1109的1109太太，原梗链接：戳这里，一切好的都归她，不好都在我_(√ ζ ε:)_
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 兽耳兽尾好文明 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657870
Kudos: 18





	《如何隐瞒你的秘密》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.loveless设定，纯洁与否一眼便知【？  
> 2.有奇怪的色情描写出没，来看小王快乐撸大猫  
> 3\. 有并未完善逻辑的自设结局提及，请勿较真。梗源[@1109的1109 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com)  
> 太太，原梗链接：[戳这里 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com/post/1e03c66d_1c81af383) ，一切好的都归她，不好都在我_(√ ζ ε:)_

十九岁的路飞有一条环尾狐猴的漂亮尾巴，他的尾巴很长，生着十二道黑色的圆环和细密而蓬松的尾毛，半圆形的耳壳也和狐猴一样覆满了松软厚实的白毛，无聊的时候他用尾巴把自己吊在船桅上荡，耳朵就也跟着在风里一晃一晃。他的尾巴延续了他身体的橡胶特质，灵活而柔韧，可以在吃饭的时候帮他偷邻桌的烤肉，打架的时候帮他抽敌人的耳光，虽然大家都说他不可能永远拥有自己的尾巴，但他还是希望尾巴消失的那一天晚点到来。总之，路飞很喜欢自己的尾巴。 

二十六岁的罗没有尾巴。 

为什么没有尾巴呢，路飞对此很是好奇，然而除了乌索普根本没人和他探讨这个问题，长着松鼠尾巴的狙击手大言不惭，“这种问题只有一个答案，他所属的那种动物没有尾巴——”他说话的时候，尖尖的松鼠耳朵不安的动了一下。 

“原来是这样！”路飞恍然大悟，“那特拉仔是哪种没有尾巴的动物呢，海王类不是也有尾巴嘛。” 

“哼哼哼，”乌索普得意的笑着，凑到路飞耳边说出了答案，“这可是本大爷观察许久才发现的，不能轻易告诉别人啊！” 

再然后，罗的帽子就在路飞手底糟了殃。 

死之外科医生应对过无数敌袭，却实在应付不了路飞这种扑住他扒了帽子就开始揉他头发的小子，橡胶男孩挂他身上挂得死紧，一边揉还一边念念有词，“没有，没有，这边也没有，啊特拉仔你的头发有点扎手。” 

“你给我下去——”罗被路飞揉得火起，干脆揪着路飞的耳朵把人往外拽，这不算趁人之危，他想，虽然每次看到草帽小子那对毛茸茸的狐猴耳朵的时候他都手痒，但这次真的是路飞先动的手。 

“唉，可我还没找到你的耳朵呢！”路飞不满的抱怨，倒不太在意耳朵被人捏着，软软的茸毛蹭在罗的掌心里，痒的甚至有些发烫。 

“耳朵？”罗疑惑，“什么耳朵。” 

“呀，就是那个耳朵嘛，乌索普说你看不见尾巴是因为你是胡麻海豹，所以我就想，虽然后面没有尾巴，但头上一定还有耳朵，所以就想找找看，”他说着，手又在罗的头发里钻了钻，“为什么找不到？” 

“因为胡麻海豹也没有耳朵——不对，我不是海豹——”罗被气的晕了头，捏着路飞的手腕冲他大吼，然而草帽小子显然对他的攻击免疫，只是眨着他那双黑眼睛反问，“不是海豹，那是什么？” 

“是雪豹啊！” 

“那雪豹耳朵和雪豹尾巴呢？” 

“在……”说道这里的时候罗明显噎了一下，显然已经从小学生吵架回到了现实，恢复成高冷酷哥的男人夺回自己的帽子正欲开口，却不慎被路过的佩金抢过了话头。 

“要说船长的尾巴那可就长了，他……”佩金勾住路飞的肩正欲开口，却突然感受到了某种阴森的凝视，青天白日，阳光正好，前七武海的双眼眯起，五指微张，仿佛下一秒就能展开room力场。 

佩金打了个寒战。 

“他？”草帽小子问。 

“他，他，啊，是说船长毕竟是成年人嘛，没有这种事不奇怪的，你看红发不是也没有嘛哈哈哈哈。” 

二十六岁的罗没有尾巴，没有人感到奇怪。 

最终战结束之后路飞直接陷入了昏迷，情况稳定之后罗干脆接手了他全盘的后续治疗，而草帽团在确定了路飞的安危后也开始考虑探亲事宜，不知怎么的，他们总觉得把路飞交给罗意外的令人放心。 

他们甚至没交伙食费。 

罗把路飞养在自己的船长室，定时定点打葡萄糖，他一个外科医生，做起护士的活计倒也不显生疏，然而路飞熟睡的脸有时候还是看的他来气，没心没肺，口水滴答，想也知道是梦见了什么好吃的东西。 

草帽小子任人蹂躏的乖顺时候并不多见，罗想了想还是没忍住伸了手去，橡胶人的脸颊柔韧，轻轻一扯就能拉出老长，皮肉的触感倒是紧实，然而只要一松手就回弹回，还会弹出啪啪的声响。 

路飞在睡梦里被人作弄，看起来不大开心，尾巴都不满的摇晃了起来，而罗盯着那黑白相间的尾巴看了半天，最终还是把手移到了路飞的耳朵上，蓬松的软毛触手舒适，仿佛在手里拢了一团梦般轻盈，这圆圆的狐猴耳朵随着主人的呼吸在他手下颤动，引诱他捏一把，揉一圈，或者干脆咬一口。 

喜欢毛茸茸是猫科的天性。 

罗被自己的念头吓了一跳，只觉得手底下的耳朵都有些烫手，这种感觉奇怪的很，闹的他在自家潜水艇上都觉得有些心虚，好在草帽小子怎么看都不像是会马上醒来的样子，给他留足了离开船长室的时间。 

室内重回寂静。 

饿。 

这是路飞醒来的第一个念头。 

咦。 

这是路飞醒来的第二个念头。 

居然好像不饿？！ 

这是路飞醒来的第三个念头。 

和草帽团待久了，罗对路飞的食量早就有了清晰的认识，而早在接手路飞的那一刻他就明确了务必不能让草帽当家饿着的重要方针——这人吃的是橡胶果实，又不是吞吞果实，然而这种万一他饿醒过来会把自家连人带艇都吃空的紧张感是怎么回事？！ 

总之，为了应对这场可能降临的危机，除了必要的葡萄糖外，罗还给路飞注射了配置好的营养能量液，贝加庞克工作室研发，效果奇佳，萨博喝了都饱啦。 

萨博喝了饱没饱我不知道，罗想，我只希望路飞真的别饿。 

或许是虔诚的祈祷起了作用，刚刚醒来的路飞倒确实没被饥饿冲晕头脑，然而对肉的渴望不知怎么的强化了他的嗅觉，让他直觉房间里有股很好闻的味道，“有点像特拉仔唉……”他喃喃着，一边抽着鼻子一边移动，最终在书桌底下找到一块活动的木板，掀开后又发现一个厚重的皮箱，而那股有些像特拉仔的好闻味道就在箱子里引诱着他，他一把掀开了盖子。 

“唉？” 

他看到的，是一对圆圆的雪豹耳朵，和尾巴。 

“好像真的啊！”路飞的眼睛里亮起了星星，他先是将尾巴在手上绕了一圈，雪豹的皮毛并不像想象中那般柔软，不顺毛摸的话反而有些刺刺的，让他想起特拉仔的头发，那根尾巴在被他拿起来的时候还慢条斯理的轻轻晃动了一下，尾尖正好蹭过路飞的脸颊。他的好奇心被这神奇的尾巴彻底闹了起来，干脆伸手捏起一只耳朵，雪豹的耳朵又圆又薄，差不多是他的手掌大小，耳廓的位置只覆盖了浅浅的一层绒毛，在灯光下仿佛能看见细长的血管。 

几乎是下意识的，他就将这只耳朵放进了嘴里，牙齿上下一碰就是一咬。 

“喵嗷——” 

熟悉的惊叫声传来，然而其中却又带着一丝古怪，路飞本能的叼着耳朵缠着尾巴抱着箱子朝船长室外冲，还没到门口就看见怒气冲冲的一个罗，死之外科医生瞪着他就像瞪着杀父仇人，“你以为你在干什么，赶紧给我放下！” 

“放下？”路飞一张嘴，原本叼着的那只耳朵就往下掉，罗看着拿皮箱子只觉得脑壳一抽一抽的疼，也不想再计较草帽小子爬起来的第一件事到底为什么这么荒唐，“你手里的那个尾巴，还有耳朵，你给我——” 

声音戛然而止，只因路飞似懂非懂的又捏了一把那只耳朵。 

如果说上次被咬住的时候感觉是痛，那么这次的感觉就是某种难以言喻的酥麻，手术果实的能力并不会切断器官之间的感应，那些属于他身体的一部分此刻人质似的被绑在草帽小子身边，却又不断的用缠绵的感触呼唤他的肉体，细细密密的痒，酥酥麻麻的酸，两只耳朵的耳廓内部都被手指触碰了一遍，而尾巴更是从根部到尖端被撸了个彻底，难以言说的感觉从并未连接着身体的位置凭空蹿上，仿佛是在抱怨主人多年的舍弃一般，强烈而缠绵，差点没让他腿软。 

“……放手。”罗从嗓子里挤出话来，比起人言更像兽类的咆哮，如同被逼进洞穴深处的豹，弓着身子发出威胁的呜咽。 

但草帽小子根本就不是会怕的人。 

路飞看了看手里的尾巴，又看了看罗明显深受困扰的反应，脑海里的弯一下转了过来，连到声音都快乐了一个八度，“原来这就是特拉仔的尾巴！”他说着，干脆丢下皮箱，献宝似的捧着那对耳朵和尾巴凑到罗的面前，长长的狐猴尾在空中快乐的摇晃，“特拉仔装上给我看看吧！” 

“哈啊，我为什么要为了你做这种事。” 

“唉——真的不装嘛！” 

“不装！” 

“……” 

“……” 

罗长长的叹了一口气，路飞这人，闹起来没完，静起来却更让人消受不起，他的光辉照耀众人，以至于他的尾巴哪怕只是稍稍往下耷拉了点儿都无法让人忍心，更别说还是因为你。 

让太阳黯淡，这是多可怕的罪名。 

重新装回配件的罗有些烦躁，却还是依言在路飞的面前转了一圈，雪豹的尾巴比罗的腿还要长上一些，他太久不用，差点把自己绊倒。 

“特拉仔好不小心。”路飞说着，伸手拽了一把罗的尾巴，本就重心不稳的人被带的一个趔趄，好容易站稳就发现草帽小子已经扑上了自己的背，此刻的路飞活像个得了新奇玩具的小熊孩子，满心满眼只有装回了耳朵的罗。尾巴是彻底沦陷了，尖端，中段，乃至于最要命的尾根，草帽小子毫无章法的乱摸下来，他怎么控制都躲不开那橡胶的手臂，腰被软软的狐猴尾巴缠上了，耳朵却是又被小猴子松松的咬了两口。猫科动物的耳朵生来敏感，被人碰一下都会应激，更何况这会儿已经装回他的头上，基本上是路飞一碰他的耳朵就动，一抖一抖的，活像被人装了控制器。 

“别摸……呃……”罗想要拒绝，却又无法甩开身上的路飞，他的身体不比橡胶人便利，不论往哪儿躲都有个极限距离，路飞软软的咬他耳廓，犬齿擦过皮肤又有着细碎的痛感，可尾巴却是被人摸出了某种情色的欲望，正着反着已经不再重要，他甚至希望路飞能再往前摸些。 

不受控制，想要蜷缩又想要舒张，想要叼着尾巴尖把自己蜷成一团，或者干脆困住草帽小子也好，原来这么多年没碰过的地方还能有这么多余的敏感。 

罗努力的压制着自己的喘息，如果不是这次体验连他都不知道自己还有这样低沉的声音，但是尾巴根被手指滑过的感觉太过奇妙，让他在颤抖之余又真的有些想像猫一样就地打滚撒娇。 

太奇怪了，他手扶着墙壁忍耐，以前怎没有觉得，这幅被人嘲来嘲取得玩意儿用起来这么情趣…… 

他一把捏住了路飞的手腕。 

“……住手，”在事态真的不可控制之前，罗的理智总算发挥了作用，一片混乱当中硬生生摸出一条制胜之路，顶着通红的耳尖一字一顿道，“你别忘了现在只有我才能给你吃饭。” 

草帽立刻消停。 

“总之啊，因为老是被人拿处男这点嘲讽，船长一怒之下就干脆把耳朵和尾巴都摘了，藏哪儿了我们也很好奇，但……”佩金瞪大了眼，呆滞的看着正从船长室里走出来的罗，斑点帽子，黑眼圈，长风衣，依然是那副高冷的酷哥打扮没错，但那对雪豹耳朵和雪豹尾巴是怎么回事，还有为什么草帽小子现在整个都挂在你身上，刚醒来就这样秀恩爱会天打雷劈的啊啊啊啊—— 

“佩金。”罗的声音。 

“是！” 

“去看看厨房里还有什么，拿点出来喂草帽当家，不好吃也行。” 

“是！！” 

“还有你强巴鲁，”罗转向原本听八卦听的正开心的壮汉，无视了吊在自己身上长尾乱晃还嚷嚷着我要吃肉的草帽小子，“不要偏听偏信。” 

“是，船长。” 

原本，事情到此就该结束，毕竟死之外科医生为草帽小子跨过底线不是一回两回，就算这次有些出格，但也还是可以理解，船员里唯一的争执也就集中在这份纵容到底能持续几天，毕竟没人相信罗会真的愿意一直顶着耳朵和尾巴乱转。 

“七天，”夏奇说道，“我和你赌两千贝里。” 

“天真，”佩金回他，“你根本想不到船长有多爱他。” 

到底有多爱？ 

这个答案在七天后的清晨最终揭晓。 

在因为船长室传来的古怪声响而莫名失眠了一夜之后，夏奇和佩金打着哈切走上甲板呼吸新鲜空气，却突然发现了站在那里看日出的罗，斑点帽子，黑眼圈，长风衣，只是没有耳朵，也没有尾巴。 

夏奇有些得意，冲佩金扬扬下巴示意给钱，却发现自己的同僚正表情呆滞的凝望着另一个方向。 

他有些疑惑的顺着佩金的视线转脸，正看见叼着肉抱着饭团从厨房走来的草帽小子，蓝短裤，红上衣，黑头发，只是也没有耳朵，也没有尾巴。 

你根本想不到船长有多爱他。

**Author's Note:**

> 至今我们仍未知道那天的船长室发生了什么_(√ ζ ε:)_  
> 全文4000+，以上


End file.
